


Baby Blues

by cathrheas



Series: Commissions [25]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Babies, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Vaginal Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: While getting used to parenthood, Marianne faces an old problem in accepting the effects of her Crest.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Commissions [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753813
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Baby Blues

**Author's Note:**

> A sweet ol' commission for sweet ol' Pug! I hope you enjoy! Feel free to check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/cathrheas)!

Hilda had gotten into the habit of calling Lily her little pup. The name caught on quickly, in their house and beyond. By the time Lily was two months old, there wasn’t a single person in their inner circle who wasn’t calling her that. Dorothea, Claude, and even Lysithea affectionately referred to Lily as “the pup” in their letters. Marianne would never confront anyone about it, but she was quite sure she’d overheard a few servants asking how the pup was doing, wondering if Margravine Edmund needed any help.

Admittedly, Marianne was apprehensive at first. Sure, she was the one who had told Hilda that she wasn’t overly concerned about her Crest, but...Marianne was used to living in the shadows. It was strange to have people openly acknowledging what she thought was her worst trait. It made her protectiveness over the baby come back full force. She’d had more than a few unpleasant experiences over her origins, and although Lily bore the Crest of Goneril, that didn’t mean she’d be completely free from ridicule.

But Hilda had a way of making things seem okay, even if they weren’t. She had a way of making things simple. Marianne couldn’t bring herself to complain, because it felt like such a small issue, but when she very, very subtly mentioned that Hilda had been using the nickname rather often, Hilda replied smoothly, “You chose the name Lily, so I get to call her my pup every now and again.”

Of course, “every now and again” turned into “every other sentence”, especially after Marianne started using the name herself.

“Good morning, sweet pup,” Marianne would say, peeking into Lily’s crib.

“What a good pup,” Marianne would praise, whenever Lily would so much as smile at her.

“Careful, pup,” Marianne would warn, if Lily ever drank from Hilda’s breast a little  _ too _ fast.

It was, in her eyes, a connection. They didn’t share a Crest, but they shared blood. Even if they hadn’t, Marianne still would have felt the same way. It was easy to imagine Lily, in half-shifts like Marianne had, with little claws and little ears and a little tail. It would have been precious, for sure, watching her tiny tail swing whenever Marianne or Hilda picked her up.

Moreover, Lily seemed to like seeing Marianne in half-shift. Her big eyes would light up, trying to figure out the new outline before her. “It’s Mommy,” Hilda or Marianne would coo, over and over, until Lily would laugh again. She liked to take a fistful of the fur on Marianne’s ear into her hand and pull as hard as she could.

“Just be happy you don’t have earrings for her to grab at. That’s the worst,” Hilda groaned.

The pain was nothing compared to the joy (although she couldn’t help but cringe whenever Lily yanked Hilda’s earring). She was glad to let Lily play rough with her, so long as Lily kept looking at her with those wide, innocent eyes...she could have stood over Lily’s crib forever, watching her sleep; she could have sat in her rocking chair forever, rocking Lily in her arms. 

That wasn’t as attainable as Marianne had first imagined.

She had definitely put some thought into what her transformations would be like with the baby around, but it was a little harder to face the reality of her decisions. She had agreed with Hilda that her being in half-shift wasn’t at all risky so long as she covered her claws, but Marianne didn’t even want herself  _ near _ the baby in full shift.

“I don’t get it,” Hilda had argued. Marianne had been trying desperately not to upset her—she’d already been emotional lately. Still, Marianne had managed it anyway. “You’ve never snapped my neck, or anything. You’re really only rough when I want you to be. What makes you think you’d hurt Lily, of all people?”

“Better safe than sorry,” Marianne kept repeating.

Eventually, Hilda was worn down. That was before Lily was born. Weeks after, though, when Marianne’s cycle arrived, Hilda tried once more to get Marianne to stay during her shift, to no avail. Really, it wasn’t that bad. Sure, Marianne missed Lily a hell of a lot, and Hilda too, but it was nothing compared to how awful it would have felt if she ended up being rough with Lily, or the still-recovering Hilda. She spent the night in the woods behind the estate, pacing and napping in the dirt. It wasn’t awfully unpleasant.

When Marianne’s next transformation rolled around, though, Hilda acted like Marianne had went through hell just by lingering outside for a bit. “I’m feeling a lot better,” she explained, almost begging. “And Lily is already seeming a little bigger, too!”

“Not big enough to handle me in full shift, Hilda.  _ You _ aren’t even big enough, if I’m honest.”

“Now, you know that’s not true. You’ve never once hurt me in full shift unless I asked for it,” Hilda argued.

Marianne was near breaking. It was already hard for her to deny Hilda, and the persistence wasn’t helping...not to mention the fact that she already wanted to see Lily. “Okay, Hilda. Next time, I’ll stay,” Marianne said.

“Really? You mean it?”

Marianne didn’t like lying to Hilda, but...she could deal with the repercussions next month. No matter what, she didn’t want to be seen around Lily while she was in full shift. “Yes, I mean it.”

“Okay. Don’t think I’ll forget! I’m not as ditzy as you think!”

Of course, Marianne didn’t think Hilda was ditzy. In fact, Hilda was almost  _ too _ smart, especially when Marianne was already honest to a fault. Marianne wandered around the woods, like before, her mind on Lily and Hilda all the while. She would have to come up with a new excuse next month...and the month after that, and the month after that...

_ I really don’t know how long I’m gonna be able to do this. _

Even when her mind wasn’t as sharp as it was outside of her shift, Marianne knew that she was running herself up a tree. How long did she plan to go without Lily seeing her in full shift? As she grew older, she would surely get curious and wonder why Marianne disappeared around the same time every month. It was only a day, sure, but Marianne felt pained by every second that she wasn’t sitting with Lily and Hilda.

Marianne sulked over it for most of the coming month. She tried to forget about it, act normal, but Hilda wouldn’t let her. She was already elated, thinking of how cute it would be. “She’s gonna be so excited! She already loves your fur,” Hilda cooed. There was no way Lily understood what Hilda was saying, but she seemed excited all the same, looking up at Marianne and gurgling happily.

The month passed by, and Marianne came to a half-shift. She was holding Lily, but she had thick leather gloves on to prevent her nails from making any inadvertent scratches. Again, Lily was tugging at her ear...it made it harder for her to wiggle her way out of the situation she was in, but she had to do something.

After a few long moments of silence, save for Hilda flipping the pages of her novel and Lily cooing, Marianne finally spoke up. “Hilda, I was thinking that next month might be better.”

The book slammed. Lily turned to the sound, then looked up at Hilda. “No way.”

“...Yes, way?”

Marianne smiled—not wide enough to bare her fangs—and Hilda groaned. “No,  _ no _ way! Marianne, you promised.”

“I-I never promised,” Marianne clarified. “I said I meant it, and at the time, I truly did.”  _ Not really, but... _ “But I’ve been thinking about it, and—”

“Marianne, it’ll be fine! Goddess, why won’t you listen? It’ll be fine. What do you think will happen? It’ll be really simple. I just want her to see you,” Hilda said. Lily’s head shifted, and she was looking at Marianne.  _ That’s so unfair...how am I supposed to say no like that?  _ “You won’t hurt her, Marianne. You’re not some wild beast.”

“But—”

“And don’t try to convince me that you are,” Hilda interrupted. “My mind is made up. If you really feel so upset, then we can keep some servants on hand to restrain you if anything happens. Although, I doubt it will...”

As if a few humans could hold back a monster like her. The idea of it was ridiculous. Marianne knew Hilda would never endanger Lily on purpose, but how could she be so careless? Was that her definition of trust? How could she trust Marianne so much when Marianne was just coming to trust herself?

It felt nice to be trusted. Marianne could at least admit that. “You really don’t think anything will happen?”

“I can’t even imagine it. Seriously. The thought didn’t even cross my mind that something bad would happen,” Hilda said. “Marianne, I know  _ you’re _ protective and all, but you’re not the only one. Trust me when I tell you that I’ve been paranoid about all kinds of things that could go wrong, but you hurting Lily while you’re in full shift was never, ever one of them.”

Never? It was all Marianne could think about. Marianne felt like she did in their academy days, unsteady on her feet and doubting herself at every turn. And Hilda was always there, the perfect foil to her: confident, sure of herself, and usually never wrong. Really, every progression of their relationship had been brought forth by Hilda, and Marianne had been happy the whole way through, despite any hesitation.

“...Just for a little bit,” Marianne acquiesced.

“Really?! Okay! Okay, just a little while—how long?”

“I don’t want to scare her. Maybe just a few minutes.”

“But, Mari,” Hilda whined.

“For now. Maybe we can do it a little longer next time.”

Hilda narrowed her eyes. “You better not be trying to pull a fast one on me. If you’re tricking me, I’ll know!”

“I’m not tricking you. I promise this time, Hilda. I’ll probably transform tonight, but I’ll come back tomorrow afternoon.” 

Marianne stuck her pinky out, a silent invitation for a promise. Hilda looked at it with a little giggle, shifting Lily in her arms so that she could link her own pinky with Marianne’s...

But Lily moved first. She reached out and clamped her fingers around Marianne’s, kicking Hilda’s arm all the while.

“Well, would you look at that? Looks like you made a pinky promise with our pup,” Hilda chirped. “Don’t break it, okay?”

* * *

Hilda was certainly just joking about making the promise with Lily, but knowing that Marianne had, in essence, made that pinky promise with someone who would expect her to keep one more than anybody forced Marianne’s hand. She hadn’t intended to lie to Hilda, either, of course, but...

_ I really  _ would  _ be a monster if I went back on a promise with my own daughter, wouldn’t I? _

Marianne had a good handle on time, despite being out in the wild. She waited until Lily and Hilda had eaten their lunch to shake herself off, pick any clumps of dirt or sticks out of her fur, and make her way to the courtyard.

The cellar was the room that Marianne fit most comfortably in in her beast form, especially since it had a bed, but Hilda deemed it too dreary for Lily to go down into. “We’ll have to put some decorations down there,” she sighed. “Maybe some better lighting.” Until then, they had agreed to meet in a nice, open space within the estate. Lily and Hilda could get some fresh air, and Marianne could have plenty of space to stretch out. 

Marianne was a bit torn as she approached. Part of her wanted to see Lily and Hilda, her two loves; the other hoped they wouldn’t be there, for fear of something going wrong. But as she got closer, she saw Hilda sitting on a bench with Lily on her lap, with two armed servants at her side.

_ I know I said I was concerned, but...were the bows and arrows really necessary, Hilda?! _

As strange as it was to see her own servants armed against her, it did bring her some reassurance. Hilda was being serious about Lily’s protection. Really, that was all Marianne needed. It was still a little nerve-wracking, though, knowing she’d be shot full of arrows if something went wrong.

Her heart started to race faster as she crept closer to them. Lily was so  _ tiny. _ She was always tiny compared to Marianne, but when she was that size, Lily was hardly larger than her paws. Once she was a few feet away, she stopped, sitting on her hind legs.

“Why are you all the way over there?” 

“I’m just gauging her reactions,” Marianne said, a smooth excuse to explain away her anxiety.

Trying to stay true to her word, though, she looked closely at the bundle in Hilda’s lap. Marianne had definitely caught Lily’s attention, but Lily was not giggling or frowning or crying. She had that wide-eyed look about her, her mouth in a tiny “o”. At least she wasn’t scared.

Marianne had grown accustomed to Hilda’s scent, but smelling Lily so closely...it was new. There was the artificial smell of baby powder, but even beneath that, there was something that compelled Marianne. She considered backing away for a moment; her nostrils kept twitching at the scent, and her heart was beating faster. Was Lily’s scent going to make her go feral, do something that she’d regret? What if her beastly brain mistook her for prey?

No, that couldn’t have been it. The thought of hurting Lily, even in a monstrous rage, repulsed her. The thought of Lily getting hurt was what made her angry. That was what made her step forward, surprising even Hilda when she nudged Lily with her nose.

Lily recoiled, and Marianne did, too. “Sorry,” she said, as softly as she could manage with the change in her voice.

“I think she was just surprised? Your nose is pretty wet. And cold,” Hilda pointed out. She sat Lily up a bit, smoothing over her wispy strands of pink hair. “It’s okay.”

Marianne offered her nose, not quite touching. Lily was curious, and was using her hands more and more often. Just as she’d expected, after a few beats, Lily was reaching up. Her hand was at Marianne’s snout rather than her nose, her fingers lightly touching the short, coarse fur that grew there. She still had that same confused, awed look on her face.

“It’s me,” Marianne said. “See, pup? It’s me.”

As if Lily had truly understood, she sought out Marianne’s ears. Marianne bowed her head, her nose on Hilda’s thigh, so that Lily could touch those familiar appendages. They were furrier and twitchier when Marianne was in full shift, but Lily loved them just the same, tugging as hard as she could.

Instinctively, Marianne felt the urge to growl, but she suppressed it. Despite her racing heart that told her to  _ protect, _ she still felt so much calm when Lily was touching her. She always felt that way, but the feeling was even more intense when she was in full shift, with all of her senses on full blast.

“Marianne,” Hilda giggled, “your nose is tickling me...”

“Ah! Sorry.” Marianne pulled back, and Lily peeped in discontent when she had her new toy taken away. “Sorry to you, too, Lily.”

“Let’s sit on the grass,” Hilda suggested. “Like we used to do.”

It had been a while since they’d done that. Once Marianne was more comfortable being in her beast form, her and Hilda would lounge on the grass during good weather. Marianne would curl up and Hilda would sit in the center of the circle she’d made, dozing off until Marianne carried her back inside. It was cozy and loving—a feeling that Marianne didn’t mind Lily having.

Marianne walked over to the grass, and Hilda sat, cross-legged, with Lily in her lap. Marianne curled up around the two of them, making sure to keep them where she could see them. As soon as Marianne was settled, Hilda leaned into the bulk of her body, sighing.

“I missed this,” Marianne admitted, without thinking. It was hard to filter her thoughts when she was so drop-dead happy. Hilda and Lily smelled so nice, and she was wrapped around them, keeping them safe from whoever would dare to touch them. It was heaven for her. “So, so much...”

“I did too. I’ve honestly needed this,” Hilda said. Marianne rested her head between her paws, watching in amusement as Lily tugged at her fur wherever she could grab it. It was a little less painful than it was in her half-shift, so Marianne was able to sit still through it. Hilda began to stroke her between the ears, too, so she relaxed further into the grass, sighing through her nose. “I missed you.”

“Really, I’ve only been gone one day or so out of the month, Hilda...”

“Not even just that! I can tell you’ve been worrying about this day in and day out. You’ve always been attentive to me and Lily, of course, but you definitely weren’t yourself the whole time.” Hilda tweaked one of Marianne’s ears, and Marianne flinched. “So pouty and worried over nothing!”

“I know. I should have trusted you from the start, but you know how I am.” Marianne lifted her head and nudged Hilda’s chin with her nose; a substitute for a kiss. “I just want to take care of you and the pup. That’s all.”

“You do, Mari. You are. Just by sitting here. That’s all I really need.”

Marianne laid her head down again. Lily was still pulling at her fur—a few strands had definitely come loose at that point, but Marianne didn’t mind. Hilda was balancing it all out, her soft hand running across Marianne’s head until Marianne fell asleep.

* * *

When Marianne woke up, the sun was setting. She could hear Hilda and Lily’s slow, deep breaths. Just from the sound, she could tell that Lily was sleeping, but Hilda was merely relaxing into Marianne’s body.

“Hilda?”

“Hmm?”

“Ah...did you end up falling asleep?”

“Just for a bit,” she said, punctuated with a yawn. “I ended up waking up and dismissing the servants to go help with dinner, though...so I had to stay up with Lily.”

“Oh, I-I’m sorry. I should have stayed awake.”

Hilda shifted, and Marianne heard Lily’s heartbeat quicken. She was a deep sleeper at night, but she hardly ever slept through a nap very well. As Marianne gave Lily a nudge, Hilda said, “Don’t worry about it! Honestly, there’s no use in you staying up with her when you’re like this. Not much you can do with those clunky old paws, y’know?”

Marianne felt a growl low in her throat; the closest she could get to a laugh. “I suppose that’s true.”

“Hey, um...” Hilda started to pick at Marianne’s ears again. Was that genetic, being obsessed with fluffy ears? “Could you stay in the cellar tonight? I’d like to see you for a bit.”

If Marianne hadn’t picked up on the deafening  _ thump thump thump _ of Hilda’s heart, she might have wondered what Hilda wanted to see her for, but Hilda’s body couldn’t hide what it wanted. “Um...I can, but wh-what about Lily?”

“I’ll come down after she’s asleep. Don’t worry, I’ll have some nurses there to attend to her if she cries,” Hilda said, almost begging. “It’s just...been awhile. Since we’ve done it like that. And I’m feeling up to it if you are.”

As it turned out, Marianne couldn’t quite hide her desires, either. She couldn’t stop her tail from wagging against the grass, as hard as she tried. “As long as you’re okay with it...”

“More than okay! I’ll see you in a bit, alright?”

Marianne stood up and stretched her legs, yawning and shaking as she did so. Lily made a little fist at her, clenching and unclenching, until Marianne nuzzled her hand. “See you tomorrow, pup,” she soothed.

She was excited to be with Hilda in her beast form. They hadn’t done it like that since before Hilda had gotten pregnant. The anticipation made Marianne giddy; she chased a few rabbits around her estate until she saw how low the sun had gotten in the sky. If she was lucky, Hilda would be waiting for her already, lounged across the bed she’d gotten for Marianne a while back...

Marianne entered the cellar through the back entrance, the easiest way for her to get in and out of the house. When she came in, Hilda wasn’t there yet, but soon there was the sound of feet quickly descending the stairs.

“Hilda?” Marianne was still standing, too anxious to sit.

“Yup. It’s me,” Hilda called. Marianne trotted over to her, licking her face playfully. “Aw, Marianne—you’re going to mess up my makeup...!”

Marianne could taste it, faintly, and it was none-too pleasant, but she didn’t care. Again, she said, “I missed you.”

“You just saw me no more than an hour ago...”

“Yes, but I still missed you! When I’m like this, it’s hard not to,” Marianne whimpered. She sounded less like a beast and more like a kicked puppy.

Kicked puppies tended to be fawned over, though, and she was rather glad when Hilda wrapped her up in a hug, ruffling her fur. “I know. That’s why I wanted to spend some time with you tonight.”

“Y-yes, I’m...I’m really glad. Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me. Really, I’m doing myself more than a few favors. It’s been hard to get time alone since Lily was born, but don’t worry—I’m all yours tonight. So, c’mere.”

Hilda walked over to the bed, and Marianne followed at her heels, stepping into the cushion excitedly. “What do you want me to do?”

“Hm...a kiss would be nice, wouldn’t it? But it’s a little underwhelming when you’re like this. Y’know, since you don’t have...lips.” Marianne flattened her ears. Sure, Hilda was right, but that didn’t make it hurt any less. “Can we do it with me on my back? So I can look at you. Besides, doing it on all fours is...a little taxing.”

“Whatever you’d like, Hilda,” Marianne said, excitement seeping into her voice. Hilda undressed herself, and Marianne watched, hoping her gaze wasn’t too intimidating or annoying.

Hilda didn’t seem to mind. In fact, she kept her eyes on Marianne’s for the entire time, even though Marianne was looking elsewhere. She’d seen Hilda’s naked body plenty of times, even since the baby was born, but it had been a while since she’d felt allowed to truly look, taking in every inch of Hilda’s body. Marianne stepped forward and gave Hilda a lick on the face. She had done so earlier, but it was different then, when Marianne was fully erect and standing over Hilda.

There were a few cushions in the bed. Hilda had propped herself up on them, looking up at Marianne expectantly. “You ready?”

“Yes. I’ll need a bit of help, though...”

No sooner than Marianne had spoken, Hilda’s hand was on her cock, lazily stroking it as Marianne lowered herself a bit. “C’mere,” Hilda urged, already short of breath. Marianne moved forward, and Hilda guided her inside, only moving her hand away when Marianne was fully inside of her. Sinking in so slowly was a little rough on Marianne’s haunches, but it was worth it to see Hilda looking so blissed out and happy.

“Is it good? Can I move?”

Marianne was equal parts concerned and anxious. It had been far too long since she’d gotten to indulge while in her beast form, and she couldn’t help being a bit selfish. Thankfully, Hilda didn’t seem too bothered. If anything, she wanted the same thing. “Yeah. Go ahead. Be careful with your knot, though, okay? I don’t think I’m up to it tonight. Not quite yet.”

“That’s fine. I just need...this. That’s all I need.”

Hilda scratched at Marianne’s fur, right between her ears. When Marianne reared back and pushed back in, though, Hilda squeezed—a grip that rivaled Lily’s, for sure. “Goddess, Marianne,” Hilda hissed.

Those first few moments were always perfect, making Marianne’s mind go blank. Marianne often wondered what Hilda felt, if it was just as mind-numbingly pleasurable for her as it was for Marianne. Hilda didn’t really need to say so, though; her heels digging into Marianne’s sides was more than enough indication that she loved it.

Marianne had to remind herself not to be too rough, not to let her knot press too hard against Hilda’s sensitive entrance. It was a task, that was for sure; the beast inside of her was threatening to take over, finally get what it had been longing for for months...but Marianne kept herself in check, planting her paws firmly in the fabric of the bed to keep herself grounded.

As if to reward her for her complacency, Hilda tightened up, creating more friction between them. Marianne was rather large, no matter how used to it Hilda had gotten, and every thrust had both of them gasping, preparing for the next.

Marianne was still just as eager to get off as before, but she soon calmed herself, trying to steer her thoughts away from the urge to possess Hilda, to claim her. Instead, she focused on the sensations, the wet ripples of Hilda’s walls against her, and the piercing sound of Hilda’s cries reaching her sensitive ears. It was easier to control herself by keeping her mind elsewhere. The images of her pinning Hilda to the bed, fucking her,  _ breeding _ her—they were tantalizing, made her blood run hot, but looking down at Hilda and seeing how utterly in love she was provided a totally different feeling.

“It’s okay if you go a little faster,” Hilda said. She worded it as a soft suggestion, but her tone implied a demand. Marianne was happy to oblige, thrusting her hips forward in a familiar motion. She made sure to keep her thrusts rather shallow, making sure her knot wasn’t going anywhere uncomfortable.

Marianne licked her jowls, trying to sweep away all of the drool. It was embarrassing how her canine body reacted to Hilda, but Hilda seemed to love every bit of it. She even laughed, although breathlessly, at the never-ending swinging of Marianne’s tail once she’d gotten a good pace going.

Marianne gave Hilda a lick at her chin, after she’d cleared away all of the slobber. Still, it was a bit messy. “Are you doing okay? I’m sorry if it’s rough. I’m not used to holding back like this.”

“I know. Really, I—I can’t wait until I can take your knot again. Just need a little more time, and then...oh, Mari, it’ll be wonderful, but this, this is good. It’s great.”

Had Hilda meant to praise her so excessively? It almost felt like Hilda was just saying whatever came to mind. Her eyes had fallen shut, giving Marianne free reign to stare for as long as she wanted. Marianne fixed her eyes on Hilda’s flushed cheeks, watching her eyelids twitch every time Marianne pressed inside of her. They didn’t do it like that often, with Hilda on her back, but they’d done it enough for Marianne to know how to brush against her g-spot. Her movements were never quite precise thanks to her frantic, jerky movements, but it was enough for Hilda to feel it, surely.

Marianne knew she had hit it when Hilda’s hand flew up to grip her haunches, holding her in place, as if anything could have pulled her away. “Faster,” Hilda said again. Marianne hesitated, but once Hilda said “I can take it”, she was raring to go again. She still hadn’t reached the same level of animalistic and no-holds-barred thrusting that she usually worked herself up to, but what she was doing was definitely enough for both of them—maybe even a bit more. 

Hilda was wet around her, the scent of her yearning body growing sharper and sharper in Marianne’s trained nose. Marianne wished she could  _ taste _ that scent, hold it in her body somehow, take it in more than she already had. She couldn’t fuck Hilda as hard as she wanted to, couldn’t mark her up, but she could fantasize quite well about having Hilda to herself. Even her more shallow thrusts served as a reminder to her own dazed, possessive mind: nobody else got to do that to Hilda.

Her already overactive tail began to swing faster. Hilda might have heard it cutting through the air, because her eyes cracked open, meeting Marianne’s. “Getting close?”

“K-kind of,” Marianne said, but the unstable warbling in her voice made it clear that it was a bit more than “kind of”. “How about you? I-I want to make you...um...”

“I can’t believe you’re still this awkward,” Hilda sighed, lovingly. She sounded more put-together than Marianne, but didn’t look the part, her eyelashes wet and her cheeks pink with sex-induced tears. “You’re doing great, Mari. Keep going, just how you are.”

But just how she was wasn’t enough. Marianne wanted  _ more. _ It was hard to swallow that desire, but she managed, keeping her body moving at the same pace. It was a slower build in comparison to their normal heat-frenzied trysts, against a tree or on the cellar floor when they couldn’t make it to the bed. Every inch of Marianne’s body, large as it was, was slowly waking up and tuning into Hilda. 

When she felt like every part was at attention, funneling heat into her pulsing pink shaft, she growled, a possessive habit that would take more than a little dry spell to get rid of. “Hilda,” Marianne said. She’d meant to plead, to beg Hilda to let her keep going, but the rumble in her throat prevented her from sounding as pacified as she wanted. She continued to speak, though, even if it might not have come out exactly how she wanted it to. “I’m going to finish inside, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s—that’s fine.” Yes, Hilda was definitely just saying whatever she thought up at that point. “I’m there, too, Mari, and—I missed this. Missed you so much. Miss feeling like this w-with you...”

Well, even if it was just sex-crazy banter, Marianne had indulged in a fair bit herself. Not only that, but Hilda’s body didn’t contradict her words. She was arching her back upward into Marianne, before dropping down again in an attempt to roll her hips. Was she trying to bump against her clit, too? Marianne felt guilty not being able to tend to it with her hands, and using her tongue would have caused unnecessary distractions.

As Marianne thought, their quick-and-easy pace was enough to bring both of them to their peak. When Marianne first felt her knot throbbing, she quickly looked down at Hilda, trying to gauge her reactions. “Hilda,” she whispered, as quietly as her booming voice would allow her.

“Yes, yes, good, good, good,” Hilda rambled, both of her hands gripping at Marianne’s front lgs by then. “Marianne, so good,  _ so _ good...”

It had been too long since Marianne had felt her knot bulging, pulsing, throbbing, before allowing her relief in emptying herself. It had been so long, and it felt like she had so  _ much _ to fill Hilda up with, as if she’d been saving it the whole time. She looked at Hilda more closely than usual, looking for any signs of recognition that Marianne’s seed was being planted in her once again. Hilda was babbling nonsense, quiet enough for it to be inaudible but loud enough to make Marianne’s ears twitch.

Marianne was pleased to feel the large, rolling yawn in her body as she let herself finish, but it didn’t compare to looking at Hilda’s vulnerable, beautiful face as she climaxed. Marianne was coming to terms with her own body, loving Hilda’s for all it was, her heart racing all the while. It was still difficult to tell when to stop when her mind was all but  _ screaming _ at her for her to continue, but the shaky hand on her right shoulder was a good reminder that Hilda didn’t have infinite stamina—especially when it came to Marianne full-shift.

“Do you want me to pull out?” Marianne ended her sentence with a kiss on Hilda’s cheek, a quick swipe of her tongue.

“Yeah, it should be fine since you don’t have the knot...I know I’m usually the insatiable one, but I might need a breather.”

Strangely, Marianne didn’t feel dissatisfied at all. Sure, her canine libido guaranteed her stamina for hours on end when she was in bed, but the moment Hilda said she was done, she changed her mind. As if Hilda was a princess, protected by a loyal servant like Marianne, Marianne followed orders and pulled out of Hilda, curling around her like they had done earlier. It was different that time, since Lily wasn’t there and it was a little more depressing in the cellar, but Hilda was still warm.

“Is this okay?”

“Perfect,” Hilda mumbled. “That was all perfect. You were...really holding back on me, huh?”

Marianne, as if to brag about the extent of her affections, licked Hilda near her temple. “I couldn’t stand to hurt you. Just like Lily. My...my two angels...”

“Aw!” Hilda still sounded a bit beat, but she couldn’t help letting her enthusiasm seep into her voice. She curled into Marianne’s broad stomach, laying a hand on the scruff of Marianne’s neck. “That’s so cute, Marianne. I’m glad I’ve got the honor of being one of your angels!”

“It’s not that much of an honor,” Marianne giggled. Hilda playfully slapped her paw in protest. “I’m glad I got the honor of spending time with you and Lily today. That was...it made me happy, Hilda. Thank you for pushing me just a bit farther.”

“Don’t thank me! You came all on your own in the end, didn’t you? You’re smart, Marianne. And so, so kind to me, and to Lily too. I didn’t have to coddle you or hold your hand when you came to us. That made me happier than anything, knowing that you wanted to be around.”

_ Of course I do, _ Marianne wanted to say, but Hilda interrupted her train of thought with an almost boarish yawn. Marianne nudged Hilda with her nose. “Tired?”

“...A bit,” Hilda admitted. “That nap earlier was such a tease...not to mention, you wore me out just now.”

“It’s really late, anyway,” Marianne agreed. “You can go ahead and go to sleep, Hilda. If someone comes asking for help with the pup, I’ll be here.”

It was the least Marianne could do, after being so dodgy those past few months. Hilda smiled weakly—or perhaps just calmly—before adjusting herself to sit against Marianne properly. “Thank you, Mari. I love you. Got it?”

“Yes, yes, I got it,” Marianne laughed, resting the underside of her snout on Hilda’s head. “Good night, Hilda.”

Marianne listened closely for the sound of a heartbeat slowing, until she heard it: a regular little heartbeat,  _ ka-thump ka-thump ka-thump, _ once Hilda had fallen asleep. Like earlier, Marianne wanted to lay her head in some grass and fall asleep herself, but she couldn’t go to sleep just yet. Hilda looked so sweet and defenseless in her arms, and Lily was just upstairs...anything could go wrong.

Marianne lifted her head, wishing so badly that she could give Hilda a kiss on the crown of her head. Instead, she had to focus on the task at hand: staying alert and making Hilda and Lily feel like princesses. And every princess needs a dedicated knight, right?

_ That’s right. That’s me. And Hilda, Lily...I’ll always protect you. _

**Author's Note:**

> and so, the baby was not named claudine or claudette, and the king of almyra is disappointed in his friends


End file.
